vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Disonda
The United Provinces of Disonda, or more commonly Disonda, are an autonomous principality under the Crown of Altland and a component of the Altlandic Family of Nations. Geography and demographics Disonda is an island in the Meridic Ocean lying 90 nautical miles due east of the larger island of Sunfalla, entirely occupied by the Kingdon of Altland, on which Disonda is politically dependent. To the north of Disonda lies the disputed island of Ptica, an ecological park; to the southeast is a northward jutting peninsula of Glaciaria whose northernmost half is occupied by the internationally disputed territory of Fort Capital; to the southwest lies the island nation of Namuria. The island is divided in four provinces: Cavalera (capital: Cratera, pop. 106.785), Costabenita (capital: Castelnova, pop. 99.577), Frumenterra (capital: Sant'Antonio, pop. 87.891) and Montagna (capital: Montmartins, pop. 30.116), plus a Federal District housing the national capital of Unitat (pop. 55.292). The total population adds to approximately 2.500.000, at an average density of 94.6 inhabitants per square mile. Roughly 95% of the Disondans belong to the Romanci ethnic group, while a minority of 3% are Teutens. The Disondan dialect of Romança is spoken as a first language by 96% of the population, while Teutsprek is spoken by other 3%. Ingallish was recently adopted as the language of law and diplomacy - 50% of the population can now speak and 75% can now read Ingallish. Only 22% of the population is urban; the remaining 78% lives in rural areas. About 93% of the Disondans follow Western Orthodox Cruisianism (Church of Disonda), 5% are Reformed Cruisians, 2% follow other religions. Government Disonda is an internally autonomous principality under the Altlandic Crown. The King of Altland, currently George II Victor, is the Sovereign Prince of Disonda, and excercises his authority through a Viceroy appointed from among the traditional ruling families of the Disondan provinces. The 301 AP constitution, which codified previous customs of government and created the current regime of the United Provinces, reorganized Disonda into a federal structure, with a newly-built national capital, Unitat, being founded in a federal district in the center of the island, constituted by land ceded for the purpose by the provinces of Montagna and Cavalera. There sit the principality's popularly elected unicameral Legislature and Court of Final Appeal as well as the Viceroy's official residence and the head offices of the administrative departments. Each of the four provinces has its own locally developed form of government, three monarchical and one republican. As a component of the Altlandic Family of Nations, foreign affairs are handled by Altland, though distinct Disondan consulates, trade offices, and interest sections are in some places attached to the embassies and consulates of Altland. Military Disonda has its own four regiments of Guards and one squadron of coast guard under the command of the Viceroy as well as a Home Defense Force (military reserve), but its citizens may also volunteer as members of the regular Altlandic Forces. Economy The currency of Disonda is the Altlandic Pende. Chief Crops: grains, garden vegetables, wine grapes and other fruits, olives, flax, hemp. Livestock: Goats, sheep, pigs, cattle, horses. Natural Resources: coal, lumber, gold, precious and semi-precious gemstones, silver, granite, marble, limestone, tufa, and clay. Major Industries: fishing, agriculture, mining, leather working, pottery manufacture, precision instruments, information technology, construction. Exports: leather goods, cured fish, grains, fruits and vegetables, wine and other alcoholic beverages, pottery, jewelry, works of art. Imports: petroleum products, machines and tools, pigments and dyes. Category:Altlandic Family of Nations